


A (not so very) boring office Christmas party

by bunnysworld



Series: Have a Camelot Christmas 2017 [12]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Office Party, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 20:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12991677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Gwaine hates that he has to go to these things.





	A (not so very) boring office Christmas party

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Day 12 of Have a Camelot Christmas 2017!
> 
> We're getting closer!

Gwaine stood in the back of room, a glass of eggnog in his hand and listened to yet another boring speech about how wonderful the last year had been and how much they had accomplished. To be honest, this time last year, he didn’t even expect to still be with the company. But there he was, another year had passed and the same old words were spoken. 

“Does he really believe what he’s saying?” 

Looking up, Gwaine grinned when he saw that Arthur had appeared right next to him. Arthur shouldn’t be saying something like that. He was the big boss’ son and should actually applaud all the pompous words said about the company and its success. 

“Shouldn’t you be holding a speech as well?”

Gwaine almost laughed when he saw the look on Arthur’s face.

“To make everyone believe that we are the best when we all know that our competitors make it more difficult each day?” Arthur looked at his own cup of eggnog. “And this stuff is just disgusting.”

He didn’t want to comment on the first part, he just gave Arthur credit for being so honest. “I just don’t know why they do the speeches after everyone already had food and drink…”

“Makes it easier to bear them?” Arthur huffed.

“It’s so utterly boring, isn’t it?” There, he said it.

They pretended to listen to the speaker for a moment.

“Wanna do something else?” Arthur mumbled.

“What?”

Leaning very close, Arthur whispered. “I’m sure we could find an empty supply room somewhere.”

Gwaine’s eyes lit up and he huffed out a chuckle. Did Arthur really mean to…Hell yes, if Arthur wanted to play, Gwaine was game. Everyone wanted a piece of Arthur, but Gwaine didn’t lack opportunities, so he’d never gone for him. It was dangerous anyway, a few guys had been fired for coming on too strong on the company’s golden boy. Now that he offered, Gwaine was all for it, though. “Let’s go.”

A little part of his brain registered that Arthur had come prepared as condoms and some lube miraculously appeared. He might inquire if this had been planned from the beginning. But not now. It just felt too good how Arthur pounded his arse as Gwaine just grabbed the shelves before him and let his head hang between his arms, trying to hold back the groans. 

“Thought…thought you were…a noisy one…” Arthur grunted out in rhythm to his pounding and grabbed Gwaine’s hips a bit harder. 

Gwaine would have laughed if that wasn’t the exact moment Arthur pushed into his spot so deliciously that the banality of him grabbing a supply shelf and having his pants around his ankles faded into meaningless. He moaned, not caring if anyone heard them. 

“That’s better.” Arthur chuckled breathlessly and kept up his hard rhythm. 

From somewhere out there, some pop Christmas songs started to play and Gwaine was quite happy for that. He didn’t mind giving Arthur a show and he was beyond being embarrassed if someone outside them heard him. He still needed his job, though, and what Arthur was doing to him was so good, so raw and basic, that he didn’t even have to put a show on. 

Moaning, he tried to reach for his own dick, but Arthur didn’t have it.

“Cut that out. You’re going to come without being touched. That’s what you like, isn’t it?”

Damn! He liked that a lot. What Gwaine liked especially about it was how bossy Arthur was. He hated when it happened at the office, but now it sent shivers down his spine. And he loved that Arthur was so confident to believe he could make him come just ploughing his arse as it usually took him longer to reach climax this way. 

His face got pressed against a stack of copier paper and trying to grab the shelf harder, Gwaine made an open box of black ball pens tumble to the ground, but he didn’t care. This was the best fuck he’d had in a long time and Arthur really lived up to his promise. “Close…”

“Already?” It didn’t sound as sharp and snarling as Arthur had probably intended. “Then…come…come for me.”

Gwaine hadn’t gotten an order like this in a long time. After a couple of disappointing encounters, he had taken to top whoever he wanted to pull at the club. To be honest, Arthur was the first man he felt inside for at least two years; and he felt wonderful. He knew what he was doing, he was the right size and found the right angle and he had a filthy mouth. Gwaine let sensation take over and tensed around that wonderful cock inside him, shooting his own load against a pack of kitchen towels.

“Oh, fuck. Damn, so tight, so fucking tight. Love the way you’re grabbing me…” Arthur mumbled all through his own orgasm and Gwaine loved the feeling of him expanding just a little bit more inside him. 

A little disappointed groan escaped him, as Arthur finally pulled out, but couldn’t move. Panting hard, he just held on to the shelf, not trusting his knees to fully support him as he heard Arthur taking care of the condom and tucking himself back in before he slumped against the shelf next to him, panting just as hard. 

“What?” Gwaine grinned when he heard Arthur chuckle.

“Don’t know,” Arthur was still as breathless as he was. “This was great, but…”

“But?” Gwaine fumbled to pull his pants back up. 

“I think, next time, I’d really like to touch you.” Arthur looked at him. 

Gwaine wasn’t too big on ‘next times’, but the thought of being with Arthur again was strangely not as frightening as it had been with anyone so far. “I think I’d like that, too.”

“Under one condition, though.” Arthur ran a hand through his hair and made the sweaty strands that had clung to his forehead stand on end. 

“Condition?” That didn’t sound good. If conditions were involved, Gwaine was usually gone before the other had finished the sentence.

“Yes…that we don’t wait for the next office Christmas party.”

Oh, that he could do. Gwaine grinned as he nodded and fastened his belt again. “Deal.”


End file.
